


Karasuno Academy-- For the Gifted and Talented

by moonaqux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaqux/pseuds/moonaqux
Summary: Basically just a Bokuaka love story. What could be better than that??Follow their journey as they fall in love, and watch their friend enjoy similar fates. The hardships of high school are so much easier with your soulmate by your side :))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is nothing crazy serious, just a little story I've been working on. I'm not yet sure how long it will end up being-- so I guess only time will tell :)))
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Akaashi felt his pulse quicken as he pulled up to the gleaming bronze gates. The ornate bars stood towering over his compact car, protecting the sanctity of that within from those who lurked outside. Placed on the center of the structure was a ferocious-looking metallic lion, the symbol of his new school.

After attending the same academy for the majority of his young life, Akaashi found this change particularly difficult. He understood that there would be no trace of the familiar sounds and smells of his childhood in this new prestigious environment, but he maintained the position that experiencing something new would be good for him. Sort of like his first real step into reality, shedding his blanket of youthful safety and beginning his journey to adulthood. Though, of course, this process wouldn’t be easy.

Rolling down his window, Akaashi gingerly pressed his index finger against the gate’s intercom button, attempting to ignore the slight tremble of his hand. He closed his eyes and breathed. It was his first day. He was allowed to be nervous. He wouldn’t, however, allow this fear ever to appear on the surface. He wanted nothing more than a simple adjustment, gliding into his new life with swift grace and confidence.

“Name and student ID,” came a bored-sounding voice from the other end of the speaker. Akaashi noted the slightly irritated tone of the woman, deciding to not bombard her with any questions. He would only ask for the information he absolutely needed to know.

“Um, hi. I’m Akaashi Keiji. I believe I’m student number 586.” He responded, silently cursing the anxiety encroaching on his usually poised voice.

“Oh, 586?” The voice questioned, surprising Akaashi with a lilt of intrigue. “You must be one of the new students we’re expecting today. It’ll be lovely to see some new faces around here, things have been getting rather dull. Please reach out to me if you need anything, my name is Yachi! I manage the gates and also work reception at the front desk sometimes…” Akaashi quietly laughed to himself as he listened to the woman ramble on about classes, buildings, and everything in-between. Her sudden change in demeanor was amusing, and he appreciated the sense of comradery she was offering. Even though she was an employee, it was nice to feel someone on his side, like he wasn’t completely alone. Her speech eventually trickled off, finishing with surprisingly detailed instructions towards the main building, and the reception desk within it. 

As soon as passed through the looming gates, Akaashi knew that this experience would be like nothing before. His old public school was simple, and because he had grown up there, the rules were easily understandable. Classes were never any trouble, and all of his teachers loved him. He could mess around with his two best friends, Tsukki and Yamaguchi, feeling comfortable and protected. Akaashi already missed them and their incessant banter, although he often felt like a third wheel. Of course, his friends understood when he told them he was transferring-- the offer was purely too perfect to pass up. A full scholarship for writing AND having the opportunity to be taught by world-class professors? There was no logical way for him to stay at his old school. Even still, he wasn’t expecting the atmosphere to be so drastically different. 

Karasuno Academy, his new place of learning, was a self-described “incubator of talent,” with the mission of guiding young minds to greatness. Primarily a boarding school, the academy had about 80% of its students and faculty living on campus. Akaashi didn’t yet know how he felt about being in the 20% of “day students” on campus, but he figured the comfort of home and freedom of driving would make up for anything he could miss. Each individual student was placed on an “academic track” according to their strengths and individual specialties. These not so much affected their schedules, but the clubs and activities available to each learner. Humanities, STEM, Athletics and Art were the main four, but smaller tracks became available to students as they proved proficiency in their course’s base requirements. Another important note: the school was not co-ed, and taught only boys. Some of the faculty members, like Yachi, were women, but the male-to-female ratio was incredibly uneven.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Akaashi ran a hand through his neat brunette curls as he tried to find his way to his first class. The check-in process went relatively smoothly, only taking around half an hour. Akaashi left the front office about five minutes ago, taking his schedule, dorm affiliation, and nerves with him. He was also told that he would receive a student guide for his first week on campus so the adjustment period would be more comfortable. This meeting was scheduled for lunch, his C-period class.

Glancing over and seeing his reflection through a nearby window, the man smiled to himself. Last night he had been terrified of showing up either overdressed or underdressed, so he tried to find a balance between the two. On his bottom half, he wore loose black pants cuffed at the ankles, cinching in his thin waist with a silver belt. On the top, he donned a hunter green striped sweater over a white collared shirt, shrugging a large tan trenchcoat on over-top. His feet were clad in black doc martens, and, at the last minute, he decided to complete his outfit with the addition of wire-rimmed glasses. It took him 18 years, but Akaashi finally felt comfortable with his sense of style, having learned all of the tricks available for dressing his long, slender body. After penny-pinching enough to save up for a car, treating himself to new items of clothing felt easy and rewarding. He found that when he spent time on his outfits, he didn’t feel as anxious. In fact, he felt confident. 

Today, this confidence was amplified by his new schedule, which listed English as his B-period class. If the brunette was good at anything, it was writing. All he had to do was get through his A period, and he would be free to dive directly into his new English studies. Because B period happened to be in the time-slot right before lunch, he would get to meet his student guide after his soon-to-be favorite class. Maybe he would even have the chance to make his first friend! The campus was bustling with students, running across the greens and laughing with one another. They all seemed familiar, giving eachother bear hugs after spending the summer apart. Transferring in as a new junior was going to be tough, but Akaashi knew he was up to the challenge. He comforted himself with the knowledge that his old school was still an option for him, and he still had friends waiting for him at home if he couldn’t cut it at Karasuno.

Even before attending his first class at the boarding school, though, Akaashi knew that shifting back to his old environment would be incredibly difficult. His new academy was situated on the side of a mountain, with a wall of tall, gorgeous trees decorating the backside of the campus. There were countless perfectly manicured sports fields within his range of vision, and surely more of them deeper in the grounds. Despite the year only just transitioning to fall, the dark, deep surrounding woods provided a chilling breeze. A rushing river lied further down the mountain, sparkling and babbling as it drained into a large lake in the forest. Structurally, the campus was beautiful too. The area felt almost impossibly large. Paved, light gray walkways twisted and turned through the greens, leading to each academic space and dorm. There were individual buildings for each subject, each constructed with a specific purpose in mind. The constructions were beautifully taken care of as well, presenting crisp and white with hunter-green doors, although they were each unique in their own right. The details were impeccable too, as each green door was adorned with a small lion head knocker.

Akaashi glanced back down at his schedule, full of newfound excitement. It was his first day, he mustn’t be late. Scanning the paper for the location of his A-period, his heart dropped. Biology. The one class he failed at Seijoh High. The bane of his academic existence. He was too squeamish to properly dissect anything and felt as though his mind was not made for so much memorization. After failing it, he had totally forgotten he would need to take it again.

“Never mind all that,” the brunette muttered to himself, “I’ve absolutely got this.” He allowed his long legs to take him to class, determined to find success.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The science building, Takeda Hall, was clean-looking, constructed in an odd sort of geometric fashion. Echoing with the conversations of his classmates, the white cavernous halls seemed to swallow each boy in his entirety. It was amazing, he thought to himself, how a building filled with such bright light could remind him so much of a dungeon. Akaashi checked his schedule once more, searching for the number of the classroom to which he was headed. Class 135. As the brunette continued further down the gaping stone hallway, he observed the symmetry of the building. Everything along the walls was neat and orderly, although admittedly a little too sterile for his taste. He wondered if all of the buildings felt as large and isolating as this one, or if it was merely a projection of his own loneliness in the foreign space.

He eventually found his way to the door of class 135, having successfully navigated the overly complex system of hallways. Clutching the strap of his backpack, the brunette pushed open the heavy wooden door, entering the first class of his junior year. The desks were placed in rows like bleachers, each raised a level higher as they stacked up. It all felt very collegiate, and it was clear that the class would consist of many lectures. Looking towards the other side of the room, however, Akaashi was surprised to see a state-of-the-art laboratory, complete with elegant, sleek tables and mesmerizing glass cabinets. His peers were laughing and chatting with one another, and Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief upon this sight. He felt alone, naturally, but at the same time, no one yet bombarded him with questions or judgments. With this being said, he could still feel the peculiar sensation of a searing set of eyes on his skin. He was clearly making an impression on someone. 

As Akaashi turned to meet this gaze, he was met with the golden eyes of a dazed, albeit beautiful, stranger. As the boy saw Akashi turn, he nonchalantly redirected his stare to a marked-up whiteboard at the front of the room. How interesting. Next to this spiky-haired stranger was a lanky boy with a nest of dark, unkempt hair. It stood up straight only on one side, resembling a sort of bird… possibly a rooster? Thanks to this hair, only one of his eyes was fully visible, as he whispered to his golden-eyed friend with a mischievously crooked smile. 

After quietly introducing himself to Mr. Washijo, his old and grumpy biology teacher, Akaashi found himself a seat at the back of the class between two small strangers. Determined to find understanding, he directed all of his attention towards the short, aggressive professor. Even still, Akashi could feel the sting of eyes against his chest. He wondered if it was the golden-eyed boy once more, nearly blushing at the thought.


	2. Continuation of Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends? Maybe more ;)
> 
> Introduction day... let's hope it goes well!!

As the class ended and Akaashi began to pack up his things, he heard an excited voice speak up directly next to him

“Hey what’s up? Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before! What’s your name? Where are you from? Which academic track do you follow?” Akaashi shrunk back as the little red-haired boy to his left bombarded him with questions. “You can call me Hinata! Do you like Biology? Where did you transfer from? Do you like it here so far?” His voice was shockingly loud for his size and honestly slightly intimidating.

“Shouyou,” came a voice from his other side, tinged with caution. Whoever it was, was indirectly telling the redhead to back off. A small, dyed blonde head peaked into Akaashi’s line of sight, and he internally thanked the boy for his intrusion. “Don’t pay him any mind, he means well” the light-haired stranger stated. “My name’s Kenma Kozume.” The boy with the scruffy red hair seemed to deflate at this shutdown. You could practically see the flame of his curiosity snuffed out.

“Hi, I’m Keiji Akaashi,” the brunette replied, trying desperately to conceal his nerves. “It’s nice to meet both of you.” Looking at Hinata he added, “And to answer some of your questions: Yes I’m new here, and I’m from around this area. I’m actually a day student.” Thinking for a second, he added, “oh-- and I’m on the Humanities track.” The redhead’s smile reappeared larger than ever, as he nodded enthusiastically. After a short but pleasant conversation, Hinata gulped. Looking at his watch he exclaimed “Uh-oh, gotta blast! Ugh, of course I would have class all the way across campus. Anyways-- hope to see you again soon Akaashi.” A small smile grew on Akaashi’s face-- he was on his way to making friends.

His train of thought was interrupted by a dainty hand pulling gently on his sleeve. “Where are you headed now? Do you know how to get to your next class?” The short blonde looked at him with large, catlike eyes. Akashi could feel them analyzing his body in a form of silent inquisition. “I have english with Mr. Ukai next, but I think I can manage my way there,” The brunette responded as he pushed up his glasses. “No need, ” Kenma shrugged, “I’m headed to the same place.”

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The image of those golden eyes was burned into the back of his brain. Akaashi contemplated asking Kenma about the two-toned hair man who possessed them, but thought better of it. He didn’t know anything about the interesting man he caught looking in his direction. For all the brunette knew, he could have been completely misreading the situation. The guy was a total stranger. Come to think of it, the blonde boy at his side was a complete stranger too. It made the most sense for Akaashi to stay quiet about his intrigue— he would most definitely see the golden-eyed boy in his A-period again later anyways. 

Akaashi allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts as he walked alongside Kenma. The twisting and turning of light grey walkways guided their path as they traveled in comfortable silence. Around the pair, students hustled across the greens to different dorms and classes, each individual moving with purpose.

The english building was absolutely gorgeous. Officially, the structure was named Ennoshita Hall, but it was more often referred to as Enno, an affectionate nickname penned for one of the late english professors. A stark contrast from the gaping, echoing halls of the previous building, the center for literature was packed with color and eclectic art. The corridors felt warm and welcoming, and the brunette even noticed a couple of student lounge areas complete with large cushy couches. Warm notes of cinnamon and vanilla tickled his nose, inviting him to deeply inhale the relaxing scent. The whole building felt like the personification of his love for writing. 

“Ugh-- I swear Enno hall is the worst building on campus. Everything is way too… Busy,” Complained the small blonde on his side. As a member of the STEM track, Kenma was not a fan of the fanatical whimsy which swept through the english corridors. Akaashi noticed that the further they traveled from scientific Takeda hall, the less expressive Kenma became. His love for science was apparent. 

As they pushed open the heavy red door to their shared class, Akaashi felt his breath hitch in his chest. It was beautiful. There were small clusters of unique wooden tables randomly scattered across the room, each accompanied by funky colored desk chairs. A large oriental rug covered a significant portion of the hardwood floor, feeling cushy under his boots. Lamps were the main source of lighting besides the strings of Edison bulbs above, feeling much better than the harsh fluorescent lights of the science building. Seamlessly transitioning into the class, the hallway’s essence of warmth helped to ease any remaining anxiety the brunette was facing. 

“It feels more like a home than a classroom” He mused, the awe in his tone causing Kenma to turn in surprise. 

“Hmm-- I didn’t peg you for a bookworm,” The blonde responded curiously. “You might get along well with my friend Suga. I can introduce you two later.” Nodding at the kind gesture, Akaashi thanked him.

“Oi, Kenma,” beckoned a voice from the back of the room. Looking closer, Akaashi recognized him as the same tanned, rooster-haired boy from their previous class. The brunette followed closely behind Kenma as they made their way to the source of the noise, acutely aware of the blush creeping up on his new friend’s cheeks.

“Hi Kuroo,” the blonde gently replied as they reached the tall man. Kenma slid his small frame into the seat next to Kuroo, inviting Akaashi to sit next to an empty seat on the other side of the ornately carved table. In the same soft tone, the blonde introduced the other two boys, allowing them to exchange pleasantries before the start of class. As it turned out, the messy-haired boy was on the STEM track, specializing in chemistry. He and Kenma had been incredibly close since childhood, with their scientific interests slowly diverging over time. Akaashi learned of the blonde’s interest in code and video game development, as Kuroo explained his own love for chemistry. To himself, Akaashi wondered if there was an odd tension underlying their relationship, or if he was imagining it. Either way, his curiosity was piqued. He would be sure to conduct an investigation later on. 

Kuroo stretched his lanky, toned arms over his head as he yawned, “Bo should be here any minute, he just had to run back to the dorm before class. We made a bet-- and if he wants to win he has to show up on time to every single class today. I’m not about to lose $20 to him on the first day back… I may have taken his laptop to slow him down.” The boy snickered as he pulled a corner of the silver machine out of his backpack.

Just then, the bright red door swung open with fervor. Starting at the shoes, Akaashi moved to assess the man. He first noticed the impressively large black Converse hightops, paired with slightly baggy dark-wash jeans. As he guided his eyes further up, he was met with a stylish black turtleneck under an oversized bomber jacket. The coat was dripping with school spirit, matching Karasuno’s colors and sporting the academy’s insignia. It was decorated with two crossing hockey sticks, as well as a name on the back that Akaashi couldn’t quite see. The entire outfit was wonderfully accessorized with a few silver chains and rings. Akaashi’s eyes widened at these rings, not because of their appearance, but because of the size of their owner’s hands. Taking in the stranger as a whole, the brunette was shocked by his sheer size, at least six feet tall and made purely of muscle. His cartilage was pierced on only one side, decorated with a shiny stud, nearly hidden beneath his spiked silver and black hair. Judging by his build, he was clearly some sort of athlete. Finally reaching his face, Akaashi, even from the side, recognized a familiar pair of molten golden eyes. The man’s gaze was fixed directly on Kuroo. His face was contorted in annoyance, but he was undoubtedly incredibly handsome.

“Why must you torture me like this Tetsurō? It's our first day back, can’t you just be nice?” Asked the silver-haired man as he playfully slapped the side of his friend's head. “Seriously though, I need my laptop back,” He chuckled as his friend passed over the electronic rectangle. Kuroo smirked as he turned his gaze over to Akaashi, saying “Nice? Ha. You don't even know the half of it, Bo.” 

Akaashi struggled to maintain his cool demeanor as the lumbering man to his right slowly turned to greet him. He felt the man tense up as their eyes met, blue clashing against gold. Their stare seemed to hold for a moment too long, each digesting the image before them. Eventually, the broad man spoke up.

He stuck his hand out to Akaashi in a friendly effort to introduce himself. “Hey, I’m Koutarou Bokuto. You’re new right?”

“Keiji Akaashi. Yeah, it's my first day,” The brunette heard himself cooly reply. He was dead set on maintaining his facade of confidence, but it was beginning to crumble. Akaashi could almost feel his fingers burning at Bokuto’s touch as they shook hands. Especially when contrasted with the soft slender hands of Akaashi, Bokuto’s were calloused and rough, fully enveloping the former. Too busy trying to steady his heartbeat, Akaashi failed to notice the pink rising on the muscular man’s cheeks. He did, however, catch the mischievous glance shared between Kuroo and Kenma. “I wonder what that’s about...” Akaashi thought to himself.

An older-sounding voice suddenly arose from the front of the room. “How nice of you to join us Bokuto-Kun.” Turning to see the origin of the voice, Akashi saw a professional-looking man with spiky blonde hair, his eyes full of amusement. 

“Terribly sorry Sensei Ukai,” Bokuto smiled with a bow. “I didn’t mean to hold everyone up.”

“Yeah yeah, take a seat. You owe me 10 extra laps today on the ice,” Laughed Ukai as he began his lesson.

Kenma subtly leaned over the table, whispering to Akaashi, “Ukai is the boy’s varsity hockey coach-- he and Bo are super close.” “Damnit.” Kuroo muttered, joining their conversation “There’s no way Sensei is gonna mark him late.” 

Unsurprisingly, Ukai’s first lesson was very information-based, laying out the future plans for the class, as well as the curriculum structure. He introduced the necessary books for the term and went over the expectations and standards applied to student writing. It was nothing Akaashi couldn’t handle, instilling an air of genuine confidence and excitement within him. He was impressed with Ukai’s passion and clarity, finding his eloquence to be nearly overwhelming. His professor had to be some sort of literary genius.

Still, even with a nationally recognized teacher of literature standing not 20 feet before him, Akaashi couldn’t apply his full attention to the lecture. The brunette could practically feel the body heat radiating off of the boy next to him, and his senses were blinded by the intoxicating scent of earthy pine cologne. Sneaking a peek at Bokuto’s notes, he watched the pair of large muscular hands dance nimbly across his keyboard. Akaashi could see the little muscles moving as they operated beneath his skin. He desperately wanted to look up at the silver-haired boy’s face, and drink in his intoxicating features once again, but Akaashi knew better than to expose his intrigue so openly. Besides, he could feel the burns of stolen golden glances scorching his skin all class long.


	3. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto on the defensive for today...

“You have C-period lunch right?” Questioned Kenma as the boys exited Professor Ukai’s class together. Bokuto had stayed back to ask his coach a question about their upcoming game. “Yeah, I think so. But... I’m not really sure where exactly lunch is,” Akaashi replied bashfully. He didn't want to seem out of place, and the new environment didn’t help at all. 

Kuroo gave him hyper-specific instructions to the building and sent Akaashi off with a slap on the back. The tall man was obviously a natural-born leader, and it seemed that he had taken the new student under his wing. “We should be there by the time you find it, I've just gotta run back to the dorm quickly for my math textbook, and Kenma forgot his French homework.” The small blonde nodded to confirm Kuroo’s words and gave Akaashi a delicate wave goodbye as he promised to see him soon. 

On his own again, Akaashi was glad to find the bulk of his anxiety soothed. Yes, he was going through a period of dramatic change, but it looked as though he wouldn’t be forced to go alone. Kindness seemed to be surrounding him, and the bringers of this gift were warm and interesting people as well. Once more, Akaashi admired the beautiful english building. He felt indescribably lucky. 

He allowed his mind to wander, feet gliding gingerly across the charming hardwood floors as he coasted through the halls. They were nearly empty now, clearing out both because of the lunch rush and class changes. The warm nature of the building was still incredibly evident despite the lack of people, surprising the brunette with its inanimate friendliness. Akaashi’s mind drifted off as he continued on through space. He thought about Professor Ukai and his excitement to write for someone so excellent, and his desperate determination to nail biology. The serenity was wonderful. He didn’t even see it coming before— 

WHAM. 

Clutching his reddening nose, Akaashi looked up to see what he had slammed into. Judging by the pain in his face and chest, he assumed it had to be some sort of brick wall. Much to his dismay, his prediction was quite incorrect. In fact, what he saw was far worse than the dense stone he was expecting. 

A scowling blonde boy glared down at him, his face contorted in indignation. The stranger wore light wash jeans paired with a grey muscle-tee. Overtop, he donned the same bomber jacket Bokuto was sporting earlier— an indication of seniority on the varsity hockey team. He was not as brawny as Akaashi’s golden-eyed acquaintance, but was still more than a threat to the skinny brunette. Akaashi’s backpack had fallen, scattering a few of his books across the floor. He felt terrible.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve been looking where I was going. Are you okay?” The words spilled over Akaashi’s lips like vomit as he attempted to appeal to the unnerving man before him. 

The blonde, however, was seething. “Yeah. I’m fine, asshole. But you’re not gonna be once I’m done with you. This is exactly the reason why they shouldn’t let fucking scholarship trash like you in here. You’re all idiots. It’s pathetic that you could even let yourself pretend like you belong.” Akaashi shut his eyes tight as the boy continued to berate him. He took slow, clumsy steps backward as the blonde moved even closer. He braced himself for an attack. “What’s your name anyway, asshole? I’ve got to make sure you never—,”

“He never what’s” Came a glowering voice from behind Akaashi. “ Please enlighten us, Atsumu. Finish that thought.” The scared boy turned to see his rescuer and felt his heart stop. He reveled in the sight of Bokuto, golden eyes darkened with rage. Their usual amiable stare was replaced by one of silent fury. 

The blonde looked mortified as he mumbled back, “Oh… Bo… Um, I was just…” 

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. Save it. Just get out of here.” The silver-haired boy spat as he snaked a muscular arm over Akashi’s lean shoulders and deepened his glare. The blonde wasted no time as he spun on his heel and quickly retreated, darting out of the English building at the first exit.

Akaashi wasn’t even put together enough to voice his relief or gratitude. His head spun as he found himself completely intoxicated by the musky forest scent surrounding him. Trying with all his might to keep his knees from buckling, he leaned into the limb draped over him. The muscled arm around his shoulder was weighing down on him heavily, and the brunette felt inexplicably comforted by the warm, anchoring pressure. He forced himself to stifle an objection as the mass lifted off of his neck, watching as Bokuto knelt down to pick up his fallen books. 

After a confrontation like that, Akaashi was surprised to see the other boy so calm. It was as if the intensity from before had just melted away, leaving Bokuto just as quickly as it had come. The brunette was gaining back his composure and hated the weakness he had exposed in front of his rescuer. 

“Um… Thank you Bokuto-San...” Akaashi started, briefly noticing the boy tense up at the sound of his name, “ You really didn’t need to do that... I think I might owe you big time.”

Bokuto softly smiled as he responded, “No worries. I’ll keep that in mind, but if you really wanna pay me back… let’s just say you owe me a favor in the future. And just so you know, it’s common knowledge that Atsumu is a total prick. All of that legacy bullshit, thinking people don’t belong here unless their great-great-great-great something-or-other went here too. None of it makes any sense to me. People should get here on their own merit, not because of some ancient family connection.”

“Yeah I feel the same way,” mused Akaashi. Bokuto’s response was shockingly articulate. “I just hope you didn’t make any enemies today on my behalf. I really just should’ve been looking where I was going.”

“Nah, Atsumu and I have always had some beef, this is nothing new… He was furious when I got the captain position over him in our freshman year and has never really gotten over it. I felt bad at first, but now it’s just irritating,” The silver-haired boy said with finality as he slipped Akaashi’s now-full backpack over his shoulders. The brush of rough fingertips on his skin made Akaashi shiver.

“Oh, um,” Bokuto began in a less-confident tone, “By the way, sorry for grabbing you like that. It's just that… if Atsmu sees that we’re comfortable together he is less likely to bother you again later. Also, the way he was squaring up with you was making me nervous. He’s a fighter.”

Relief washed over the golden-eyed boy as Akaashi lightly laughed, “Yeah no worries, I got that impression.”

Together, the two boys traversed the winding campus greens in hopes of a filling lunch at the school cafeteria. After Akaashi had told Bokuto of his arrangement with the student-guide, the hockey captain insisted on taking Akaashi there himself to make sure he made it alright. Of course, the brunette didn’t object to the help and was secretly basking in the pleasure of his company. Speaking casually with one another, Bokuto’s goofy personality leaped at Akaashi with full force. Akaashi was introduced to waves of the boy at a time, each one introducing a new interesting trait or quirk. He wasn’t expecting the other boy to be quite so loud, and the brunette was pleasantly surprised at the discovery of their compatible senses of humor. And on top of that-- Akaashi absolutely loved Bokuto’s laugh. Both the rich baritones of his belly-laugh and the erratic chuckles of light laughter rang through Akaashi’s head. They were full of an unfamiliar sort of joy-- a form of blatant honesty the brunette was largely unfamiliar with.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The cafeteria was large and open with a grid of neat white tables strategically placed over the tile floors. There were three major entrances to the bright room, two of which being the impressive arched doorways welcoming students in from the front and back of the structure. The last entrance was located on the right wall of the room, which was entirely made of glass. Reaching all the way to the high ceilings, the transparent wall allowed golden sunlight to pour into the room, warming each boy with its rays. On the other side of the glass divider, a stunning courtyard patio laid, decorated with the same white tables as inside. The outdoor space was located in a magnificent location, overlooking the side of the mountain on which the school resided. There were miles and miles of green land visible off of the patio, with hundreds of thousands of enchanting trees adorning the smaller mountains within view. The tops of the plants almost looked soft, their branches and leaves resembling pillowy fuzz. Akaashi yearned to reach out and pet them, almost certain they would yield to his elegant human hands. It was ethereal.

Bokuto was looking down at him with curious eyes as the brunette collected his thoughts once more. It took a second for Akaashi to realize he had grabbed Bokuto’s bicep in excitement, quickly releasing as a blush rose up on his cheeks.

“Haha…” Akaashi muttered in embarrassment. “Sorry I think I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“Not a problem… I don’t mind,” Bokuto beamed back, effortlessly erasing any awkwardness Akaashi was feeling. The brunette opened his mouth to respond as he saw a flash of orange blast past him.

“BOKUTOOO!!!!! Where have you been?? Come eat with us! You too Akaashi, come on!! Kuroo, Kenma, and I already went and grabbed our food, so hurry up! You’re wasting your lunch break just staring at the window, I promise it's not going anywhere,” spoke the little redhead from his first-period biology class with incredible animation. 

Akaashi racked his brain in search of the boy’s name but drew a total blank. Seeming to understand, Bokuto replied on his behalf, “Be there in a second Hina, we just need to find whoever Akaashi’s student-guide is and introduce them first.” Turning to the brunette he added with a smirk, “Everyone who does that program is super nice so you don’t need to be nervous or anything… Not that I’m expecting you to be.” Hinata nodded in understanding and went back over to sit with Kenma and Kuroo, making sure the two other boys promised to come and sit with them after. The energy that radiated off of the small ginger boy was tremendously infectious, his spirit practically bubbled over with positivity. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Akaashi was still chatting with Bokuto near the front entrance of the cafeteria when he felt a rhythmic tap on his back.

“Why hello there! Are you Keiji Akaashi by any chance?” Came a friendly sing-song voice from over his shoulder.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s me, nice to meet you! I’m guessing you’re my student-guide?” Replied Akaashi, allowing his masquerade of confidence to take charge once more.

Akaashi couldn’t help but notice that the boy he spoke to was, for lack of a better word, exceedingly pretty. He had a similar height and build as Akaashi, but his style was completely different. Overall, the boy’s outfit was the definition of preppy. Akaashi drank in the tight-fitting argyle sweater vest, admiring the coordination with the loose white dress shirt underneath. The boy paired this brilliantly with tan, flared corduroy pants and a pair of white Golden Goose shoes. His fluffy brown hair boasted a cloud of waves, each strand meticulously placed and coiffed to perfection. With deep brown eyes and a small nose, he looked like a model. He wore a delicate earring and necklace set of white pearls, framing his face in an almost angelic fashion. On his wrist, there were an assortment of ritzy golden bangles, softly clinking together with each of his small movements. It was nothing Akaashi could see himself wearing, but the outfit was undeniably serving. 

The boy introduced himself as Tooru Oikawa and spent the rest of the lunch period gossiping with Akaashi, letting him know the whole school’s business. Seemingly, he knew everything about everyone and wasn’t shy about flaunting it. It was actually very entertaining for Akaashi to find himself engaged with a person like Tooru, so bold and prideful. It turned out that Oikawa and Bokuto were already friends. At first, Akaashi thought it was odd that such contrasting personalities would get along so well, but he didn’t think too hard about it. From what he’d seen so far, everybody loved Bokuto... Well, everyone except Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far... I know I am 
> 
> Not going to have an update ready for tomorrow-- check in the day after :))


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Akaashi have some thinking to do

Akaashi’s day, although enjoyable, was long and strenuous. He had spent the remainder of his day with Oikawa, which was both fun and exhausting. He rested his head on the steering wheel of his little car as he parked in his driveway, allowing himself some room to breathe. The leathery scents of the vehicle’s interior brought an odd sense of comfort to him and the gentle music playing through his stereo added to this peaceful ambiance. Heat seeped in through the blowing air vents, soothing his aching brain. He gave himself half an hour like this, unwinding in the driver’s seat of his car, one of the spaces he considered safest. 

After having finally gathered enough energy to remove himself from the car and maneuver his way into his family’s home, Akaashi felt exhausted. He muttered a quick hello to his mother in the kitchen and grabbed a plump apple before ascending the small staircase to his room. He wished she would ask about his day, even once. For as long as the boy could remember, it had always just been he and his mother. Not that he minded, of course. She was a strong, serious woman, who possessed the parental philosophy of individualized independence, allowing Akaashi to figure out almost everything on his own, even if it was to his own detriment. In the end, Akaashi liked the person it had made him-- Determined and uniquely resilient. With this being said, however, he often felt neglected as a child, and it had forced a rift between the two. 

He sighed as he pushed open his door, eyes shut tight in exhaustion. Once safely inside, he slid to the floor, head in his hands. He had a lot to think about. 

“Um… Hey, Kash. You okay dude?” Akaashi opened his eyes and his head flew up to view the source of the familiar, sarcastic voice. Tsukki sat smirking on his bed as Yamaguchi looked down at him with concern. Laughing, Akaashi nodded his head. It wasn’t uncommon for Akaashi to find people in his room, his mother never objected as they walked in, and others seemed to appreciate the lack of interaction on her part. The people close to him also seemed to understand what Akaashi needed-- he appreciated his solitude but often got lonely. The company of his friends was never a hindrance. He should have prepared for this. Naturally, his two closest friends would come over to interrogate him after their first school-day apart-- Their curiosity must be killing them.

“You’re looking a little stressed. We’re all ears whenever you’re ready to vent,” Yamaguchi added, his voice soft and sweet as it always was.

Needless to say, Akaashi filled them in on everything. He talked for what seemed like forever, beginning with the threatening presence of the hulking front gates, and ending with his relaxation session in his driveway. Akaashi felt as though he could fill a book with the stories he had gathered, and it was only his first day. By the time he was finished speaking, he felt a pleasant emptiness within himself, like his baggage was sufficiently unloaded. His friends understood how his mind functioned-- he wasn't always good at organizing his thoughts internally. In order to effectively sort through his emotions, he either needed to speak them aloud or write them out. Although this was frustrating for the boy, it made his writing better, filling it with honesty.

“Ok, um, holy shit. There’s a lot to unpack there, huh Kash?” Tsukki chuckled. “An action-packed day, to say the least. How are you feeling now?”

Akaashi gave a small grin and replied, “Absolutely fantastic.” Many people in his life didn’t understand how he could tolerate Kei Tsukishima. They saw him as arrogant, malicious, and cold, deeming a relationship with him as a waste of time. It always made Akaashi furious when people insulted his friend, as the truth was, Tsukki was one of the most genuine people in his life. Honest and intelligent, Tsukki chose to deal with his problems head-on and refused to sugar-coat things for the sake of his own convenience (or the convenience of others). His discipline was beyond impressive. He was like a breath of fresh air, and Akaashi was forever grateful to have him in his life.

Tsukki’s relationship with Yamaguchi was especially intriguing, as they were each other’s perfect foils. They had been dating since freshman year, and it was difficult for some of their classmates to understand their connection. For Akaashi, however, this bond was fairly obvious, even hinging on self-explanatory. Where Tsukki was collected and analytical, Yams was scattered and emotional. The second boy’s enhanced comprehension of empathy and interpersonal relationships made him an amazing friend, his sensitivity highlighting his beauty. Tsukki often assumed the role of Yamaguchi’s guard, watching out for him as others attempted to take advantage of his kindness. Speaking to the two of them together was like interacting with the brain and heart of the same being. It was kind of amazing.

Yamaguchi, after having immersed himself in thought, brought forward a question for Akaashi. “So, this Bokuto guy, what’s his deal? He was in like every part of your story… and yet you had nothing negative to say about him. He even saved you from that Atsumu jerk. Is there anything… interesting… going on there?” Yams was treading carefully, but he had read Akaashi like a book. The latter turned a bright red before adamantly denying the feelings that were suggested of him.

“So yes… There is something interesting,” Tsukki interrupted with a leering smirk. “Let us know when you’re ready to fess up.” The blonde and Yamaguchi both doubled over in laughter-- teasing Akaashi had always been one of their favorite activities. 

“Laugh it up you two,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, “You have five minutes to ask me questions before I kick your sorry-asses out.” As much as he loved his friends, they often irritated him quickly. Tsukki and Yamaguchi left soon after that, and Akaashi forced himself to fall asleep early after completing his small-amount of schoolwork. He wanted to avoid thinking of Bokuto. He had only just met the boy… so why was his heart already racing?

In any case-- sleeping was easier than stressing, and Akaashi allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Sleeping, however, was proving to be an impossible task for Bokuto. Lying snug in his dorm room bed, he was thinking hard, working to understand the odd feeling in his chest. It was a sort of hopeful anticipation, of which he had not felt in years. His heart felt like it was being squeezed by the fist of another. Despite the clear development that he was feeling something, identifying the emotion was proving to be harder than he had anticipated.

Usually, he was a proficient reader of his own emotions and didn’t find it difficult to identify what he was feeling or how to treat his state of mind. Today, though, he had felt his head become muddled, drowning in the intoxicating aura of a stranger. He ran through his day once more.

Sitting in first-period biology with Kuroo, Bokuto was expecting yet another year of hanging out with the same kids, in the same classes, at the same school. He didn’t undervalue his luck or privilege with this assumption, it was just an observation. He had almost choked when the new student showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. Long pale legs and a frock of curly hair, Bokuto was entranced by his presence. The boy seemed smart and serious, but Bokuto didn’t fail to miss the subtle smiles that appeared as he took in his new environment. Pure wonder stained his face, and it was one of the most captivating things Bokuto had ever seen. During class, he couldn’t help but glance back at the boy, even though he seemed to be oblivious to his stares. Even Kuroo noticed his curiosity, teasing him in whispers as the silver-haired boy slowly regained his breath. 

When Akaashi appeared again in his english class, Bokuto decided that he needed to meet the boy. The stranger had quite literally taken his breath away, and Bo didn’t yet understand what that meant for himself. Of course Kuroo, the meddling man that he is, already trapped Akaashi at a table for him. When they met, the large man couldn’t help but revel in the sound of Akaashi’s smooth voice, embedding itself deeply into his mind. It was beautiful.

Ukai had asked him to stay after class, as he often did, to chat and catch up after their summer apart. Bokuto was a little peeved to have been stripped from the mysterious brunette but had a hard time denying his beloved coach. 

Coasting through the greens to lunch was always a peaceful journey, and he loved to breathe in the deep scents of the forest as he walked. Before he could even leave Enno Hall, however, he heard Akaashi’s inebriating voice apologizing profusely for something, the silky tones replaced by thinly-veiled fear. Bo wasn’t planning on intervening until he caught the gruff, entitled anger of a certain Atsumu Miya. His blood began to boil as he watched the pretentious prick step closer to Akaashi, and he immediately jumped in to help. He felt his voice come out in a growl as he instinctively pulled the shorter brunette close, feeling the soft brushes of clean curly hair tickle his jawline. The delicious fragrances of lavender and fresh laundry emanating off of Akaashi were alone enough to make him lose focus, but he forced himself to scold Atsumu and diffuse the situation. God, Bokuto hated that guy.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur, and Bokuto was absolutely shocked that Akaashi hadn’t tried to escape his incessant rambling even once. He wished he could see inside the stranger’s mind, just to gauge how mutual this attraction was, romantic or otherwise. 

There was something about Akaashi that made Bo feel… a certain type of way. He still couldn’t name this feeling, and the enigmatic nature of the situation was nearly killing him. He knew he wanted to reach out and feel the soft curls of Akaashi’s hair. He wanted to feel the boy against himself again, if only to inhale his sweet, pristine scent. Most of all, he wanted to be the one to crack the serious personality Akaashi presented to the world, and was desperately curious to see what lied underneath the stoic facade… If it was a facade at all. 

Staring at his dorm ceiling, Bokuto ran through his day, again and again, hoping to identify something new in his seemingly stagnant memories. Why did he feel so protective over a stranger… Was it just because of Atsumu? What could these feelings mean for him? Eventually, he came to the resolution that he would simply have to seek Akaashi out tomorrow and test their connection with the ever-effective challenge of quality time. If the near-stranger could again engage with his godawful rambling and loud personality… Bokuto would be more than happy to explore his options. He just hoped his feelings were returned.


	5. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Akaashi enjoys the library, does Bokuto enjoy Akaashi?

Academically, Karasuno Academy hit Akaashi like a bus. The classes were moving insanely fast, and the workload was absurd. Every night, he needed to conquer two hours of homework for each class. It had only been two weeks into his time at the school, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the pressure. Things might’ve been manageable if it wasn’t for biology. That class was taking all of his effort and more.

People seemed to be expecting the world from him, and he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to deliver. It seemed that finishing his homework and doing well on his tests wasn’t only unimpressive-- but was the bare minimum for Karasuno students. Athletics were mandatory, forcing Akaashi to devote two hours to the gym in his afternoons, which sucked up even more of his valuable time. On top of this, messages constantly flooded his school email, inviting him to participate in an assortment of extracurricular clubs and activities, though he had no idea where to even begin exploring these options. He received more than 30 emails daily, informing him about both everything and nothing. 

Usually, they were useless to him, but Akaashi finally received one that could actually act as a helpful resource. He could receive help from a student tutor for free, having a steady guide from someone on the STEM track. All he needed to do in return was join the tutoring program as an english guide, which would not be a problem for him in the slightest. It seemed like a perfect deal-- not only would he get the help he desperately needed, but he would have an extracurricular activity under his belt.

Lying in bed on Sunday evening, Akaashi filled out both his application for a STEM tutor and his application to be involved in the program for english. He was about to enter his third week of junior year, and he refused to give up on success this early. The questions on the form were odd… and weirdly personal. Because there was a large number of student participants, a team of faculty members was assigned to creating compatible pairs of learners. They organized the assessment in hopes of uniting “perfect matches,” honing the academic talents of both partners. Even still, the questions seemed incredibly intimate. Why would anyone need to know his time of birth, or greatest failure as a friend? Akaashi answered what he could, leaving only a few spaces blank. Tutor placements would be released within the week, and he just hoped his application would be good enough.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Akaashi had fallen into a neat routine at school, and socially speaking, was already feeling a growing sense of comfort in the environment. He had developed rather close friendships with Kenma and Oikawa both. The relationship between the three of them was a bit strange, as they were all almost comically different from one another, but they got along incredibly well. He learned that at a boarding school like Karasuno, friendships matured and developed far more quickly than back at home. Oikawa and Kenma were each distinctly interesting in their own way, and Akaashi felt like he learned something new about them every time they hung out. In the three weeks on campus so far, they had already visited his house three times. They constantly mocked him for being a day student, but one of the major perks of the position was having a house to crash at. 

When he wasn’t spending time with his new friends, Akaashi was trying desperately to complete his academic requirements early, and prove himself worthy of his spot at school. It had become routine for him to study wherever and whenever possible-- sometimes even skipping lunch to work in the library. 

Today was one of those days, as he ignored the growing hunger in his stomach in favor of getting a headstart on his schoolwork. The atmosphere of the library was borderline intoxicating, and Akaashi couldn’t see himself ever getting sick of the brilliant space. Three stories high, shelves of books decorated each of the towering walls, except for the large, circular spaces left for the bright windows scattered along the sides of the building. The oddly shaped glass panels allowed for spotlights of sunshine to illuminate the grand room, and Akaashi often found himself basking in these rays. White spiral staircases made of metal allowed students to reach each level, though Akaashi favored the third, and highest level. It was a hike to ascend to the top, so most students preferred to stay on the lower, more easily accessible levels. Akaashi adored the silence and stillness of the third floor, allowing himself to relax as he inhaled the sweet, old scent of well-loved books. He felt like a bird as he perched high above the rest of his peers, settling into a cushy green couch underneath a wonderfully warm skylight. The feeling of serenity was heavenly. 

He spent his entire lunch period on the third floor of the library, knocking out an impressive amount of homework during the two-hour time-span. It was nearly impossible for Akaashi to pry himself off of the sofa, gently removing his headphones from his ears; the soft playing of acoustic guitar through his earbuds never failed to improve his productivity. He stretched his long limbs out with a small groan, attempting to memorize the homely feeling of sunshine on his exposed skin. Long legs leading the way, Akaashi began his spiraling descent to the ground floor, almost tripping as his eyes met the familiar golden stare of a certain hockey captain. Sitting on the library’s second level with a book in hand, Bokuto shot him a dashing smile before returning to his reading. Akaashi managed a small wave before continuing to the bottom floor, trying desperately to conceal his furious blush. Was he imagining things… or did he see the beginnings of a pink hue start to creep up on Bo’s cheeks as well?

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Kenma and Oikawa were already waiting for him in the shady quad outside of the library as he left the building, idly chatting with each other on a stone bench. Draping trees towered over the courtyard, shrouding the space in a welcome chill. The boys waved Akaashi over as he got closer, looking unusually excited.

“Hey, guys what’s up? You both look extra lively today… Did something happen?” Akaashi questioned, almost failing to conceal the nervousness behind his inquiry.

His friends smirked at each other.

Through his mischievous smile-- Oikawa turned his attention to Akaashi. “You better cancel any plans you have for this Friday, my friend. Iwa-chan invited us to one of his signature back-to-school parties and we’re going. No objections.” Akaashi had heard Oikawa speak fondly of this “Iwa-chan” character for weeks at this point but had never met the boy. He was beyond curious to see the object of his extroverted friend’s affection.

Kenma’s face broke into a grin as he agreed with Oikawa, “I hope you’re ready Akaashi-- Iwazumi doesn’t skimp on stuff like this. It’s gonna be a rager.” His eyes clouded with mischief, adding, “Plus, Bokuto is gonna be there too.” 

“I’ll go to the party with you guys, but Bokuto being there doesn’t make a difference to me,” Akaashi stated sternly, although his blush blatantly exposed his lie. He had only mentioned his curiosity about the boy once or twice, but his friends instantly picked up on his attraction. They were usually nice enough not to tease him too much, but it was a genius way to grab Akaashi’s attention. “I’m not super big into drinking or anything like that so I can be our designated-driver if that would be helpful.”

“No need, Akaashi, Hanamaki already promised to pick us up and drop us off. Thanks for the offer though.” Oikawa sang in his usual cheery tone. “This is gonna be awesome!” Clearly, he was eager for Friday to come. His anticipation was nearly palpable.

“Oh,” Kenma squeaked as he reached into his backpack, “I grabbed you a granola bar from the cafeteria. You’ve really gotta stop skipping lunch.” Akaashi smiled and thanked Kenma before Oikawa jumped in to voice his own opinion.

“I don’t understand how you spend so much of your time in there, the library is boring as hell. It takes a certain type of student to waste his day in a place like that. You have to be a total nerd to like it in there.”

Akaashi scowled as Oikawa slandered the name of his safe-space. “Yeah? Well, then Bokuto-San is a total nerd too.” He crossed his arms and stared at his pretty friend, who looked shocked.

He excitedly asked, “Wait wait wait Akaashi… Bokuto has started hanging out in the library?” 

Fearful of the look in his friend’s eyes, Akaashi confirmed, “Um yeah. He’s in there pretty much whenever I am. He’s always reading something new.”

Oikawa squealed and started restlessly jumping up and down on the pads of his feet. “Oh. My. God! Akaashi! Bo wouldn’t be caught dead in the library a year ago… so he must be there for a specific reason. Like… maybe a cute new transfer student?” He giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Akaashi.

Kenma’s eyes widened with amusement. “Holy-crap Tooru… you could be on to something. Akaashi, Bo would never skip lunch if he didn’t feel like it was completely necessary. He’s on the Athletic track, so he usually spends all of his free time at the rink with the hockey team. Kuroo and he do all of their homework together in the afternoon because they’re roommates, so he wouldn’t be going to get any work done. The only reason for him to be at the library would be to see someone there… And the only new person around is you. He totally has a thing for you!” Kenma looked smugly satisfied with his analysis as he waited for a response from Akaashi. 

Becoming defensive, Akaashi declared, “There’s no way. That’s a ridiculous assumption.” With that being said though, it was a very exciting thought.

Suddenly, Akaashi’s phone pinged with a notification, the screen lighting up to show his green wallpaper. Akaashi brought the phone to his face, blanching with nervousness as he saw the alert. It was an email from the school, assigning him a partner for the tutoring program. The name of his partner was at the very bottom of the email, hidden underneath loads of instructions about expectations and rules for the program. According to the information presented, the location of the pair’s meetings would alternate between the student’s dorm rooms, but if one partner was a day-student like Akaashi, each meeting would occur in the room of the border. Desperate to find the name of his partner, Akaashi feverishly scrolled to the bottom of the message. He felt his whole body relax as he read the name-- Kuroo Tetsurou. He already knew Kuroo, and they were slowly becoming friends. There would be no need for him to be uncomfortable, as Akaashi was already comfortable with the boy. 

This relief soon turned to butterflies as he was hit with a major realization.

“Kenma?” Akaashi asked cautiously

“Yes, Akaashi?” Kenma asked back with a similar level of weariness.

“Who did you say Kuroo’s roommate was?”

Kenma laughed at Akaashi’s question, answering with ease, “Only your favorite library admirer-- Bo.”

The tutoring was organized to start on Tuesday of the following week, and Akaashi couldn’t help but be excited. All he needed to do was make it through Friday’s party, and he would be well on his way to academic success. Even more prominently in his mind though, was the exhilarating possibility of spending more time around the man with golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a lot of fun stuff coming... get excited


	6. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for Iwa's big party!! Hopefully, everything does smoothly ;)

The week moved fairly quickly, and Friday arrived before Akaashi knew it. When Kenma and Oikawa didn’t come home with him after classes, he often stayed at school late into the evening. Because Karasuno was a boarding school, most of its hours were adjusted for live-in students, though Akaashi greatly appreciated this. He found that getting homework done at school was far easier than trying to do it at home, and he absolutely adored the library, which was open for students 24/7. The little nook on the third floor had become his home-base for studying, as he felt incredibly safe and comfortable immersed in the smell of books and the cushiness of the small green loveseat. The skylight above his workspace never disappointed Akaashi either, as he was always greeted with either warm rays of sunshine or a clear view of the stars. 

After classes ended on Friday, Akaashi found himself drifting towards the library, prepared to get a headstart on his assignments for the weekend. A slight autumn chill permeated the air, causing him to slightly shiver under his sage-colored knit sweater. His body had memorized the route in the first week, allowing him to auto-pilot to the beautiful building as he coasted over the campus greens. Catching a glimpse of silver hair in the building’s doorway, Akaashi smiled softly to himself. With each visit to his study spot, he noticed that Bokuto had been moving closer and closer to the third-floor-staircase each day. Through their unspoken connection, it was understood that Bokuto was more than welcome to join Akaashi on the sunlit third-floor landing. However, the silver-haired boy seemed to be taking his time accepting this invitation. 

Akaashi raised his hand to wave at the hockey-player as they locked eyes, but was swiftly stopped by the force of someone else slamming into him. He looked up to see the excited face of Oikawa, who had wrapped him in a bear hug. Before being whisked away by his friend, the brunette could swear he saw the friendly eyes of Bokuto flash with disappointment.

“Akaashi. I don’t think you understand. I’m so excited.” Oikawa practically sang as he spun Akaashi around before releasing him.

“Excited? For what?” Akaashi mulled over the possible reasons before being hit by a wall of realization. “Oh shit,” he muttered, “Iwa’s party is tonight, isn’t it?”

“EEEEE,” Squealed the stoic boy’s friend. He took a second to regain his composure before continuing, “Ok. Kaash. I’m well aware that parties like this aren’t exactly your scene, BUT-- we are going to make this awesome for you. Come to my dorm really quick so we can pick up Kenma and our outfits, and then we’ll go to yours to get ready and unwind beforehand. Sound good?” Oikawa’s eyes were glistening with hope… How was Akaashi supposed to say no?

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Oikawa’s dorm always smelled like a strong bouquet of flowers, and he kept it surprisingly tidy. Neat light-purple sheets covered his twin bed, nicely complementing the varied assortment of random posters which covered his walls. Most of the images were aesthetically pleasing pictures the boy liked, paired with miscellaneous movie quotes, most of which Akaashi found incredibly cheesy. They made Tooru happy though, and Akaashi couldn’t lie that they looked pretty cool. Both of his close friends had gotten dorms with no roommate, and were both rather happy about it. To them, it meant no compromises on their living conditions. The differences in their styles were apparent, as the posters covering Kenma’s messy room only a floor above depicted scenes from all of his favorite videogames and the people he most admired. Akaashi internally laughed at the contrast.

He perched himself cross-legged on Oikawa’s bed, sinking into the soft mattress-pad located underneath the comforter. As juniors, the boys were given rather large rooms, and Oikawa took advantage of every square inch. There were dressers and cabinets everywhere, all neatly packed away with spare articles of clothing. The sheer amount of attire in the room was almost overwhelming, and would have been impossible to manage if the boy wasn’t so impressively organized.

“Okay,” Oikawa said with enthusiasm as he clapped his hands, “What am I going to wear tonight?” He seemed to be thinking out loud as he muttered, “It needs to be cute but not cutesy, and edgy enough to draw some attention. Hopefully attractive without appearing slutty.... And I know he likes red.” Oikawa’s neatly sculpted eyebrows furrowed in concentration before Akaashi broke his focus.

“Who likes red? Are you dressing up for someone special?” Oikawa looked up as the smile was evident in Akaashi’s tone, “You’ve got me hooked Oikawa. Who’s this mystery man?”

The usually hyper-confident Oikawa flushed a deep shade of red, “Um, I uh, didn’t mean to say that out loud… heheh.”

“Too late now buddy,” Laughed Akaashi, wide eyes requesting an explanation.

“Ok fine.” Oikawa sighed in dramatic exasperation. “So you know Iwa-chan. We’ve been talking for a little bit now and I just can’t tell if he’s straight or not. He’s so confusing!” The boy hid his face behind his hands. Through muffled fingers, he continued, “I’m usually so good at understanding what people want but he’s impossibly hard to read. He teases me and texts me all the time but I wouldn’t be surprised if he treats everyone like that. I guess I’m gonna find his intentions out tonight, so I just want to dress cute for the occasion.” Looking up seriously, he added with finality, “Don’t tell anyone about this though… I don’t wanna like... out him or anything if he turns out to be gay.”

Akaashi thought for a second, pushing up his glasses. It was obvious that Oikawa wasn’t looking for judgment on the situation, and probably just needed to vent. “Ok, so you need to look welcoming and available without looking sleazy?”

“YES. Exactly.” His friend confirmed.

“It’s supposed to be kind of cold out tonight, so how about you wear something fall-ish? I think those flared brown checkered pants you have would pair nicely with a white crop top I have at my place. Pair it all with your white platform boots, throw on a cute burgundy jacket over top, and you’re all set. Casual, but undeniably attractive. It’s not quite as preppy as you usually aim for, but it’s still definitely a look.”

Oikawa stared at his friend, “Are you some sort of fashion god?”

Akaashi just laughed as shook his head, helping the taller brunette pack his bag. Both he and Kenma planned on staying the night at Akaashi’s house after the party, already securing a ride with their day student friend Hanamaki. 

Oikawa slung the light pink duffel bag over his shoulder as he locked the door to his room. The hallways in the dorm were bright, lit up by the harsh glow of fluorescent lights. On each door they passed, a card was plastered to the front revealing the name of the inhabitant. They walked down the wide corridor towards the staircase on the far left side, beginning their trek to Kenma’s room. Akaashi read each name to himself as they passed the numbered doors, recognizing very few. He paused at the last door before the staircase, as he was met with names Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. His stare must’ve lasted for a beat too long as Oikawa crept up behind him.

“See something you like?” He teased.

Akaashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly at his friend as they continued walking, but the opening of a door interrupted him before he could fire back a witty retort.

The large frames of Bokuto and Kuroo appeared in the doorway, laughing as they stepped out into the hall, carrying their conversation with them.

“Yeah, the first game is next week right? I can’t believe the season is starting so early into the fall,” Kuroo said affectionately, slapping Bo on the shoulder. 

“You better be there, I’m already crazy nervous and coach hasn’t even started laying on the pressure yet,” Bo sighed, “I just need to work on my slap shot and--”

His line of speech cut off as soon as he noticed the two boys at the entrance of the staircase. A flicker of intrigue flashed across the silver-haired boy’s face as he caught the eyes of Akaashi. Kuroo smiled warmly and exuberantly greeted Akaashi and Oikawa. 

“Hey what’s up guys!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Are you both going to Iwa’s tonight?”

Oikawa smiled right back at Kuroo, “You know it! I’m so excited. He hasn’t thrown a party since May!”

Akaashi laughed joining in, “Oikawa convinced Kenma and me to go with him. I’m curious to see if this party is going to live up to the hype, people have really been talking it up.”

“Oh it will,” Bokuto grinned. Winking at Oikawa he added, “Iwa never disappoints.” Oikawa flushed pink at the remark. 

Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm in an attempt to pull him away. “We’ve got some stuff to do first, but I hope we’ll see you guys there. Oh! And tell Kenma to find me when he gets there.” Akaashi could only nod in response, as Bo waved gently over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

Akaashi and Oikawa quickly rushed up the stairs and grabbed Kenma, dragging him out to the car before setting off to the day-student’s house to get ready.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Akaashi’s mom was at work when the boys arrived at his house, not that her presence would have made much of a difference. They all clambered upstairs to his room, turning on his speaker to play music as they got ready. Kenma insisted on taking control of the aux, causing Oikawa to throw a fit, insisting he had better music taste. Eventually, Akaashi stepped in and connected his phone to the system, as he realized his friends would either force him to listen to choppy EDM or Ariana Grande if they were granted control. Akaashi would much rather listen to his own playlist, and happily retrieved the shirt he promised to Oikawa. He relaxed into his bed as Peach Pit began softly playing through his room.

Oikawa laid out his outfit, humming contently as he saw the pieces come together. They still had about an hour and a half before Hanamaki was coming to pick them up, so there was no crazy rush to get ready.

Objectively, Kenma was the least fashion-forward out of the three boys. He was prepared to go to the party in a sweatsuit before Oikawa called his choices “sinful”. In a form of compromise, Kenma finally agreed to wear a dark pair of loose jeans and a clean light-blue hoodie. The outfit was simple enough, but the blonde’s half-dyed hair was pretty against the cool-toned sweatshirt, and he wore a simple silver chain around his neck. He looked good.

Akaashi slipped into his own outfit a little bit later. He wore light wash wide-leg jeans with a thin gray sweater. He debated layering an oversized leather jacket on top to protect him from the autumn chill, but ultimately decided against it. He draped a couple of silver chains over his neck, the most attention-grabbing being his favorite dragonfly pendant. It was a charm he had found in the attic of his house, his mother claiming to not know where it had come from. It was delicate yet durable, and Akaashi cherished it. Dragonflies had been special to him since he was a child, appearing before him whenever he struggled with a difficult decision or change. He found comfort in their presence and appreciated their company. He couldn’t help but admire their impossibly-beautiful iridescent wings whenever he was lucky enough to have one land on him. 

“Kaashi, Hanamaki’s almost here,” Oikawa tapped on his shoulder, pulling him back from his thoughts. His friend looked pretty as ever in the top and red jacket Akaashi had lent him, with fluffy brown hair adding to his beauty. Looking up at his own mess of curls, Akaashi got up to style them before they departed.

“Oh okay, just give me one second to fix my hair, then we’re good to go,” Akaashi replied. He could feel his nerves creeping up on him as he coiffed his curls, but he knew better than to let them get the best of him.

Besides, as the three boys stepped into Hanamaki’s minivan out front, Akaashi realized there was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to my friend ek!!


End file.
